Before the Calamity
by eclipsedragon
Summary: A random ficlet about JENOVA, because her personality and motives get nowhere near enough coverage in the game or in Sephiroth's comments from AC.


Okay...this is what happens when you have a sleepless fanfic authoress in the middle of her GCSEs who, instead of revising, has foolishly chosen to listen to J-E-N-O-V-A over and over again whilst happily consuming industrial quantities of tea. I thought that, for a song about a random living celestial virus, it sounded oddly joyful at times, and so I tried to express that joy whilst also expressing JENOVA's cruelty, power and indifference to humans. So I tried to think of something she would have taken joy in and…well, this came up. By the way, sorry about the spacing - my computer's gone and messed itself up again.

Eclipsedragon

* * *

Even after a millennium of non-stop flight, she could never grow tired of this sight. Before her stretched an endless expanse of darkened midnight blue, dusted with softly glowing points of light, waiting to be explored. She saw this as her playground, her eternity: a place that reflected her own aloof longevity and power, and a place that brooked none of the insolence from the smaller creatures that would appear now and then; those creatures who claimed that they would build a new civilisation out in that dark void, but who were soon lost in it. In the end, they would either fall to time as the ones before them had, or, failing that, be killed by her hand, to prevent them from stealing this haven from her; from itself, even, for she saw no difference between the two.

She reached out an almost gentle hand, as if to pluck a flickering star, insanely far from her reach, from the depths of the ocean of sky. Although to any watcher the gesture might have seemed impotent, ridiculous – and she knew that there were no watchers: the species that had once dwelled on the magnificent craft they had called a planet had perished aeons ago, she had made sure of that – the heart of that star immediately ceased its flickering, instead expanding swiftly before fading out in a second to a pale moonlight glow. She felt no sorrow for the mass of creatures which had co-existed, been fed by the light and heat from that star for years, and which had now been destroyed by it: after all, what was the point in an ugly, feeble death?

Slowly she returned that metal-cased hand, shining with repressed power, to her side, as a dusky ribbon of night sky glimmering with occasional, far off stars, whirled its way around her craft in an exultant dance. She spun with it for a moment that to shorter-lived creatures would have lasted decades, before flinging it away from herself, now with something close to contempt. As she did so, a planet in that ribbon caught her eye; she drew it back to herself again curiously, observing that life seemed to have appeared on it far too fast for it to have grown there. Had a travelling civilisation somehow escaped her sight? It would do so no longer, she decided: she would drain that life, sharing existence with nothing, for she was the only one she deemed worthy of it.

Imperiously, unhurriedly, she lifted that destroying hand again and pointed it at the planet. The points of light surrounding her seemed to falter in horror at the destruction she planned, as Jenova herself, shielded in her cruel, and, to her, radiant, metal casing and with Masamune in hand, rose gracefully from her craft, and began to plummet towards Gaia.

* * *

I know it's not exactly a masterpiece, but I felt that I had to write _something_ short and random before I went mad (though not as dramatically as poor Sephiroth...) Please tell me how it was! Just to let you know, I've now edited this document and shortened the sentences. I hope it's easier to read now! Oh, and in answer to Pied Flycatcher's comment, I put Masamune in here because I had a theory that SHINRA either found it on JENOVA and passed it to Sephiroth or he could summon it through his heritage somehow, as I couldn't believe any human could forge something THAT cool or impractical. And it was too good to only belong to Sephiroth. XD

Eclipsedragon


End file.
